The Last Caelondian
by TazalTerminals
Summary: He is all that is left of them. Now they are looking to finish the job. But never underestimate him. Because there will not be a second chance. May or may not be harem. On short Hiatus because I am writing another story.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the rights to Bastion and Highschool DxD. Critique and suggestions are welcomed with open arms while flamers are kicked out with extreme hate. Also if anyone wants to be my beta then you can just ask. Anyway, let's get this shown on the road.**

-This is Commander of the third division Slinger Jawson here. You say that we humans are nothing but vermin, pests to eradicate so that the so called higher race may ascend. What you forgot is that we are still here after 20 years of war and that we have made you pay a heavy price for each life and victory you took. I myself have personally sent over a thousand of your accursed kin to the afterlife. Now I stand here to show you once again what we humans can do!

Slinger Jawson at the battle of No Return.

Chapter 1: The change

"I wonder what happened to him."

"Who cares since it did some good to him."

"What's the idea behind the white hair?"

These were one of the many discussions about the same thing. Why did Issei Hyoudou change so suddenly? No one, not even his best friends Matsuda and Motohama knew what caused his strange change of personality. Before he had what many called a huge good for nothing pervert. Then about a month ago, his hair changed from brown to white and he became a quiet antisocialist who spoke when it was necessary. His grades had also turned from low to mid. So it was no wonder that almost everyone in Kouh Academy was discussing about him.

The person of topic however was eating a sandwich under the shade of a tree. 'To think I would attend school again, reminds me of home. I wonder what they would think all this.' Slowly an old man with white hair and moustache appeared in his mind. He was wearing navy blue coat, worn brown boots and a pair of fingerless gloves. His face lined with age but the bright fire in his eyes showed that even after being so old, the man was still sharper then a brusher's pike. When he spoke his voice was gruff and world weary but also comforting.

_"Hard to imagine you going back to school kid. You were always the adventurous type. The ones who just couldn't sit down."_ he said while chuckling a little.

Yep, that would be the reaction from the old timer. Next was a young man with pale white skin, black hair and eyes. He wore brown boots, a blazer with multi colored stripes, a short skirt, and baggy pants with the same design as the blazer. Thick leather bound book hang from a belt around his waist. He had an amused look in his handsome face as he said"

_"I thought you said you were done with things like school. Don't worry; I got your back since I would also want to learn what they teach here."_A scholar to the core, he was always hungry for knowledge.

Last was a girl around his age with the same facial features. She wore a blue jacket, multi colored skirt, black pants with matching black boots. A blue cloth was tied on her head. Her face was like that of angels. She looked at him with eyes that held care, passion and love. Her voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his entire life.

_"So, the big dummy wanted to look more grown up? You know that no matter what you do, you will always be the caring, clumsy kid who almost drowned while trying to save me."_Sadness and loss filled him at this point. But it was expected since to him, it was only a month since **it **happened. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't thought of his friends since he awoke.

Then a feminine voice said "Hey, are you okay?"

Shit, he had let his guard slip when deep in thought. Quickly turning around he saw a girl wearing the school uniform standing next to the tree on which he was leaning on. Her waste long black hair a little in the breeze as her violet eyes held concern and something else he couldn't recognize.

Taking a deep breath, Issei said "I am fine. I just remembered something sad."

She looked at him questionably. "Well, I am Yuuma hear something that will lighten your mood? Would you go out with me?"

He thought for a moment before answering"Sure."

. . .

After school was over they when for their date. It was the most awkward date he ever had. It wasn't because of the girl since she was good looking but all of it reminded him of his life before this. This was something he had being trying to avoid because he knew she would be upset if he just kept living in his past, never looking forward. The other thing was that he kept feeling that something was off. He didn't know what but something just felt wrong.

The last place for their date was a park. It was sundown so the path was shadowed making things a bit difficult to see, not to mention the lamp posts were pretty far in between.

When they reached the middle of the park, Yuuma stopped walking. This part of the park was darker then the rest and was the least walked on. "Can I ask you a favor?"

Then without a warning, something hit him into a nearby tree with enough force to leave cracks on it. The blow felt like he had been caught bewteen hammer and an anvil. He knew two of his ribs were shattered with some internal bleeding. Blood dripped from his mouth. Still dizzy and breathless from the hit he got to his feet, gritting his teeth in pain. Quickly scanning the area he saw a something all to familiar to him. Floating a few feet away was what looked similar to Disneys ghosts. The ones with tails except this was solid, blue and heavily armoured. Heavy plate cuirass, thick metal shoulder pads and an armoured hands made it a fearsome sight indeed. Menacing blue orbs stared at him behind the eyehole on the bucket shaped helmet.

_"I wonder how you hid from us for so long. It's being a loooong time since your kind had gone faded away. But now all I care is that I am going to enjoy killing you. Hahhahahahahahhaha!" _The voice was like stone rubbing against stone.

The only response it got was a grim look. This gasfella had messed with the wrong trapper.

**First chapter done. Yeahhh. Now if there are any mistakes and spelling errors then that would be because I am writing this on an android. I will fix them later once I get my pc fixed. Last but not he least, thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't like long intros so lets begin. I do not own the rights to Bastion and High School DxD. **

The steel gates shook and shuddered as something rammed into it. Defenders took their respective places and braced themselves. Turrets, crossbows and guns took aim. Then with a crash, the gates burst open. A huge battering ram stood outside. Suddenly without warning, the enemy rushed into the main street screaming war cries and bloody murder. The sounds of gun shots, steel against steel and curses of two different languages quickly filled the underground fortress.

-Fall of the Tazal Terminals.

Chapter 2

Grim determination filled Issei as be stared at his foe. Then a glow enveloped him as his clothes changed. Gone were his school outfit. Now in it's place was a cuirass with steel plates at the front and back, both with the emblems of a gear. Two thick shoulder pads also had the same emblem although it was a lot smaller. He also had a black pants with steel toed boots. In his hands was a two handed hammer.

The gasfella stared at him for a second before laughing a deep cruel laugh. Then it said:

_"This is better then I had ever hoped. Anyway, let's get straight to business."_

It brandished its huge greatsword before roaring a war cry then charging at him, intent on cleaving him in two. Suffice to say, the world hadn't seen such a battle like it since the elder days that are not long past. Both combatants had made so that every blow they delivered was aimed to kill. Issei dodged a blow meant to split his skull open like a rotten vinapple and returned with a side strike. The gasfella deflected it with it's blades flatside before countering with an almighty downward stroke. He blocked with his hammers handle. The two stared at each others eyes which just a few centimetres away from each other. Determined brown eyes met cold, cruel blue ones. Then the two jumped away from each other before exchanging blows once more.

The fallen angel who was staring at the two from a save distance couldn't believe her eyes. She had never before seen a creature like this one, nor heard of humans who had powers like him although she assumed it might be his sacred gear. She wondered what to do now. It was either wait for the duel to finish or just kill both while they were occupied. In the end she decided to wait a little longer and see what happens.

All the while she was thinking this the battle was beginning to get fiercer and quicker. The gasfella flew high in the air before rushing down and stabbed it's sword into the ground. Ground shook and shuddered before cracking open causing Issei to lose his balance a bit, but it was all it needed. A combination of blade, tail and fist broke his defences causing him to get a deep cut on his leg. Gritting his teeth at the pain he retaliated with a hammer to it's chest sending it spiraling to a nearby tree where it lay dazed. Not wasting a moment he rushed forward brought his hammer down helmet. The helmet couldn't withstand the blow and caved in. The gasfellas hand went slack and it started to dissipate. But not before having a final word.

_"This...isn't...over..."_

With his foe defeated Issei slumped down to his knees in exhaustion. Now more then ever he wished he was in his old body for it was more suited to stuff like this. As he was about to get up, numbing cold spread across his body. A spear made of light was pierced through his chest. He wondered for a bit on why his armor didn't stop the spear before turning his mind to more pressing things. Blood flowed down his face as he painfully turned around. Standing a few feet away from him was his date, Yuumo Amano who looked very different from before. She now had black strap like objects around and under her breasts, thorn like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run up to her arms with small length chains hanging from them. Shoulder guard like pads with three spikes from her right shoulder and black thigh high heel boots. Her eyes looked more evil from before also. 'Great. It seems Jewel hadn't taken a liken to me today.'

"Why...?"

" I gotta say it's being an interesting day with you, Ise-kun but like all good things it must come an end. You posses a sacred gear and that possess a threat to us. If you want to blame someone, then blame your god."

Slowly getting to his ignoring the fact that his body was starting to feel heavier and his vision slowly darkening, he took a few steps before his feet gave way and he crumpled to the ground.

"...Fool..." whispered Issei. He did not fear death for he had already died in a manner of speaking. What he feared was failing the people who had trusted him. The enemy had began to awaken and yet here he was lying in his own pool of blood. Shame filled him even as the hands of death embraced him.

He saw his murderer look at him questionably for a moment before flying away. Then darkness took over him.

A small ship awaited him, docked in a round empty shipyard. What was peculiar about the place that it not to mention the ship were floating in the middle of nothingness. White stretched as far as the eye could see. The ship was similar to medieval ships except for the fact that it had no sails. Another thing was that it's bottom was flat with two yellow rods floating at either side.

He knew the ship would take him to where his friends and family awaited. A storm of emotions started to battle inside him. One was happiness and joy at the prospect of seeing long lost loved ones. The others were regret and shame at failing them. All of it had made his head ache. So taking a deep, calming breath he thought 'First things first.'

But as he walked toward the ship a sudden unexpected force pulled him into a recently opened swirling dark portal. 'Why is today one of the worst days I ever had?' Then once more his vision went dark.

**Well another chapter done. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. It's rather difficult to see such things when writing on an android. Any advices and suggestions are welcome. Last but not the least, thank you for reading.**


End file.
